Naoto Daki
Naoto Daki is the main protagonist of Naruto Legends and Naruto Destinys. He also appears in Naruto Legacy but not in the main role but still a major character. Personal Life Naoto never knew anything about his real parents until Naruto Destinys. While his mother is still a bit of a mystery to him, Shimada gives him a little bit of info about his father Kenshiro Daki(appears in NL:Origins) throughout the story. At the end of the Destinys, it is revealed that Kenshiro had the ability to see the future. It is unknown is he foresaw his death though. Naoto's best friend is Kaosu in which they met when Shimada recruited them. Ever since they have trained together and created complex strategies for when they would fight together. Alexa, Naoto's girlfriend and later wife in the series was also a childhood friend of Naoto. Even though they spent two in a half days with each other, Naoto would never forget her when she left to travel the world with Yukiko and Harate. They would meet again when her uncle, Shimada, sends Alexa to give him a scroll. Looking much older and different since the last time they've seen each other, Naoto barely even recognizes her. They form a relationship towards the end of NL but not a full fledge one until Destinys. They later marry and have two children, Ken and Rukura Daki. NARUTO LEGENDS EBIKI ARC Naoto's story starts when he and his friend Kaoto are taking out a mission outside of the village. Naoto defeats his last enemy before regrouping with Kaosu. Kaosu then reveals that he has captured a female ninja who insults his ninja skills even though she had been caught. When they returned to the village,the two are greeted by their squad leader Shimada Totsumi. Shimada reveals that the Hokage has requested them in which the two are surprised and excited(Naoto doesn't show it though). The two leave while Shimada is left to deal with Asuke. When the two arrive at the Hokage Mansion, they are told to meet in the briefing room where they are both scanned. The Hokage mysteriously appeared behind them as they stand in the entrance and greets the two. Wanting to hear the reason they are summoned, they asked the Hokage who informs that their are other ninja apart of the meeting. Naoto and Kaosu get pretty quiet when the others appear. Naoto almost gets knocked to floor when Hiroko gets angry that her sister Sonata will be teaming with the Rain Ninja, Reno. After calming her down, the Hokage goes on to explain that village is in danger by unknown ninja team called VECTOR. Before the Hokage can explain further with his plans, Uchiha Akemi interrupts him to asked him to examine his sharingan. Naoto had never seen the sharingan before and listens closely when the Hokage calls over Reinato take a look at it. Reina explains that she seen such sharingan like the Akemi has and says it looks "Corrupted". As the Hokage explains further on the situation, Akemi suddenly rushes out of the room for a reason unknown to the party. Yusuke tries to go after him but Reina stops him and tells him to "Let him be" while they focus on the mission details. When the Hokage begins to explain to Naoto and Kaosu their objective, Naoto notices Kaosu's eyes closed and quickly assume that he is sleeping. The Hokage reveals that Akemi would have been added to Team Shimada but his problem with sharingan burn the decision. He then gives Naoto a black folder with their mission details that he is suppose to give to Shimada when they leave the meeting. When the Hokage explains to the party the importance of their mission he tells them that Konoha will be in their debt. Naoto replies "Konoha will owe me nothing. This is our village...our home...it's our duty to protect it!". The Hokage tells him that he reminds him of the 6th Hokage(Naruto Uzamaki) who cared alot about the village and it's people. This showed that Naoto had the will of fire. After the meeting is over, Naoto say their bye's for the day and part ways for the tomorrow. Naoto forgot to refill his supply of kunai and headed to nearest weapon shop. While awaiting his order of weapons, pandemonium began to fall upon the village as Akemi being controlled by Ebiki rampages through the village. Team Reina suddenly appears next to Naoto and the four join forces and races to the scene. Naoto and Yusuke arrive to see Starkaine doing battle with Ebiki. Starkaine shoots Ebik in the shoulder but it doesn't to really major injure him. He also reveals that is only using 15% percent of his power. Ebiki then releases a genjutsu technique that spreads throughout almost the entire village. He creates illusions of fallen ninja and sends them upon the ninja who in turn attack. Before a major battle can break out Reina uses one of her most powerful counter genjutsu techniques against Ebiki. Her "Genjutsu Disperse" cancels out Ebiki jutsu and everything turns back to normal besides the fallen warrior who are actually alive. Category:Characters